


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by ximeria



Series: Protected [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Christmas for the guys might turn out better than Jack had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the FNF Challenge #36 Holiday Surprises Keep in mind that this is an AU Jack and Daniel and if by any weird coincidence, you want the read the first part, it's called Protected, and is NC17

Jack yawned as he waited for the elevator. Shifting his bag to the other hand he wondered if maybe he should take the stairs... it would probably be faster. He rubbed his tired eyes. Nah, he had time to spare, it wasn't as if there was anything or anyone waiting for him in the apartment at the moment, not with Daniel in Washington for the conference. It sucked being alone on Christmas eve, but there was no way Daniel could get home from Washington tonight, not with the crazy Christmas travelers and the planes being as booked as they were.

It was part of the reason why Jack had stayed at the office as late as he had tonight. With a grin he entered the elevator as the doors opened. His office... yeah, things had definitely changed over the last year. He'd gone from being a one-man business to having employees. Jack O'Neill... the Boss. With a chuckle he pushed the button for his floor. Five employees, that was the number by now and the company was doing well and had a brilliant reputation. Not that Jack would let just anyone work for him. Actually, in the beginning he'd been reluctant to even employ anyone, but Daniel had talked him into it, arguing that it might actually allow Jack to be home occasionally. Not that Daniel ever whined about him not being there, but the man had been right. Besides, it was nice to kick back and take it easy at work sometimes.

The turning point, and he was well aware of that, had been a combination of Daniel's suggestions and the fact that Ferretti had contacted him, asking if he could use a helping hand with the business. As it was now, Jack rarely took any cases himself. He'd only acted as security or bodyguard on a few occasions since he'd met Daniel, feeling strangely wrong about leaving the other man for any length of time. So really, it had taken little persuasion in the end to make him employ a few ex-AF acquaintances that he knew he could trust, among others, Ferretti.

Speaking of which, Jack was glad that he'd sent Lou with Daniel to Washington for the conference. Even though Daniel claimed he didn't need any protection anymore, Jack had a tendency to worry and Daniel hardly ever told him off for it. Besides, he was sure the younger man enjoyed the company. Jack had his reasons for not being the one who went with Daniel, because, even after nearly a year, he still found himself hopelessly distracted by his ...lover. Jack grinned at the notion as he exited the elevator and made it towards the door of Daniel's... their apartment.

Unlocking, slipping inside and re-locking the door and Jack put his bag down with a sigh. Amazing how fast this place had become his home... Jack's thoughts came to a sudden stop. Something was... off. Every nerve in his body tingled and he was sure he wasn't alone in the apartment... Slipping the 9MM Beretta from the shoulder holster, switching the safety off, he slowly made his way through the living room as stealthily as he could. He might not enjoy his memories of his spec ops days, but the training came in handy every now and then.

A quick check revealed no one in the bathroom or the small room Daniel used for office... That left only one place and that was the bedroom, the door firmly closed. The light from the city outside was enough to illuminate the way for him, so Jack didn't turn on the light, not wanting to give away his presence.

Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly turned the handle, silently pushing the door open just enough to look inside. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him and with a laugh, he pushed the door open, lazily leaning against the doorjamb, gun hanging harmlessly at his side, safety back on.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," came the greeting from Daniel, voice soft and not at all surprised to see him like that, gun in hand and all.

"Oh *yeah*," Jack breathed as he took in the full view. Daniel was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the huge bed, apparently completely naked safe for the wrapped parcel in his lap and Jack's dog tags. Damn, it really *did* give the expression 'Merry Christmas' an entirely new meaning. It seemed that the other man had taken a shower not long before, because the short hair had the spiky quality it only ever got when Daniel had towel dried it... viciously. And all that skin... soft and silky, covering just the right amount of muscles and sinews that Jack knew exactly how felt under his fingers, lips...

"Gonna come unwrap your Christmas present?" Daniel inquired with a deceptively sweet smile as he wriggled a little, making the parcel in his lap bounce a bit.

"Looks to me like it's already unwrapped," Jack replied, his voice low and husky. He stayed where he was for a moment longer, torn between simply drinking in the image and actually disturbing it by joining Daniel on the bed. Buying himself a little time, he went to the dresser and put down his gun, slowly undoing the straps of the shoulder holster.

"Tease," Daniel answered, and Jack didn't have to turn around to see the pout -- he could *hear* it.

Jack raised an eyebrow and halfway turned to look at the other man. "I'm not the one sitting stark naked on the bed..." he defended himself. Damn, it wasn't easy taking it slow, but he wanted to savor every moment for as long as possible. "I... didn't expect you home until sometime tomorrow," Jack said, leaning back against the dresser as he slowly undid his shirt buttons.

Daniel licked his lips and not for one second did he take his eyes off Jack's movements. "I caught an earlier flight. They had a cancelled reservation."

"I'm not complaining," Jack said, as he smiled and undid the final two buttons of each cuff before letting the shirt slide down over his shoulders to land on the floor. He watched the light catch the metal of his dog tags and without thinking about it he let his fingers slide up over his own chest. He didn't need to wear his tags anymore and at some point he'd ended up turning them over to Daniel whenever they were apart. Jack sometimes wondered if maybe Daniel needed something to remind him that he belonged to Jack now... Then again, who knew? Daniel had some pretty kinky ideas sometimes.

"I sent Lou home and asked him to not tell you that we were back early." Daniel leaned back a little, putting his weight on his hands. "And you get an early Christmas gift... though," Daniel paused and gave Jack a teasing look under slightly lowered lashes. "If you insist on staying over there I might change my mind and keep it all to myself." Daniel leaned a bit to the side, slipping one hand under the parcel and into his lap, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing. Even if Jack had been in doubt, the dilated pupils and quickening of breath were a dead giveaway.

"Oh no you don't," Jack muttered as he pushed his jeans and underwear down and off in one swift move and a moment later he threw himself on the bed, bouncing up and down a bit. With a widening grin, he grabbed for Daniel and what was meant as a quick and biting kiss ended up being a long, slow and sweet welcome home.

Jack frowned as he was pushed away, however lightly it was done.

"Now, open your present," Daniel said with a grin, pointing at the parcel that had somehow managed to stay in his lap.

Jack wondered for a moment if he should lift it from Daniel's lap, but then decided against it. It looked pretty, topped with a bow, right there in the middle of his 'real' Christmas gift. With a chuckle he pulled at the bow, undoing it and pushing the ribbon to the sides, making sure he brushed his hands along Daniel's thighs, hearing the other man's breath catch for a moment.

With a deep breath, Jack ignored the throb of his own need, curious as he lifted the lid of the gift box. His eyes widened as he took in the assortment of... well, toys would one way of putting it. Jack had no idea what half of those things were for, but he was sure Daniel wouldn't hesitate to share the knowledge and show him. To tell the truth, he was kind of counting on that.

Strong, talented fingers caressed his arm and then his hip. "You like?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know where to begin," Jack admitted, feeling his blood rush through his veins, making his body burn pleasantly.

"Don't worry, we have time to explore and the next time we're apart, you'll know exactly what to pull out of the box," Daniel answered with a smirk.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So I'm only to use this alone?" he asked.

"Oh no," Daniel quickly corrected him. "But they'll add a little ...extra to our phone conversations." The last was said with a wicked grin that made the blue eyes sparkle.

Jack found himself mirroring it. As he looked down into the box, he noticed that a couple of the spaces were empty. Pointing into the box he asked, "Something missing?"

Daniel licked his lips. "Read the inventory and see if you can guess what's missing," he teased.

Jack found a small leaflet folded and tugged into the side of the box. Studying it for a few moments he grinned. "I'm not sure I can guess the names of these things, but it seems that items 3 and 6 are missing."

Daniel grinned. "Oh yeah... care to wager where they are?"

Jack leaned forward to steal a kiss. "Considering what item #3 is I think I can narrow down the search... and I'll just wait a bit for that, and item 6 shouldn't be too 'hard' to find either..." he added with a smirk.

A whimper left Daniel, the blue of his eyes almost gone, hidden by the darkness of his pupils. "You're an evil man, Jack O'Neill... you truly are."

"Oh yeah," Jack chuckled. "I think we should ...get reacquainted, before I go looking for the items that have gone ...AWOL."

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Daniel whispered against his lips, fingers clutching the box in his lap.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed, nearly inaudible before he took the box and placed it on the bed next to them. "The best ever and the first of many to come."

The End


End file.
